Splendorman x Offenderman LEMON
by lemoncookie18
Summary: GRAPHICGRAPHICGRAPHIC


"Hello again big brother."

"Offender, w-what are you doing?" Splendorman asks nervously as his younger brother's tendrils slip around his wrists and waist.

"Just messing around. I have a new game in mind and I'd love if you would play with me." He answers, his voice dripping with lust.

In truth Splendor never really liked his little brother Offenderman but being the kind soul he is he could never bring himself to tell the man that. But Splendorman had a bad feeling about this _game_ Offender had in mind.

"What are the rules for this game?" Splendor asks hesitantly.

"You have to try and beat me." Offender answers vaguely.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"...Okay I'll play."

Splendor feels the tendrils around him retract and leave him. He steps forward and turns around to face his brother to see him grinning evily.

"You should start running now." Offender states, with that Splendor runs.

Splendorman only gets about fifty feet away before his brother suddenly pops up in front of him and wraps his arms around the elders waist, pulling him against his chest.

"H-hey! That's against the ru-!"

"I never said no teleportation, you just chose not to use it. I win the first round." Offender interrupts.

"What's round two?" The elder asks squirming in the others hold.

"Get away." The grin never leaves Offenders face as he uses his tendrils to try and wrestle his brother to the ground. He knew tat Splendor could easily overpower him but refused to because he didn't want to hurt him.

Splendor tries to be gentle and still fight back but he soon finds himself pinned to the ground by the younger's tendrils while Offender himself straddles his waist and leans down so their faces are only a few inches apart.

"I win again. Time for round three~." Offender quickly plants his lips on Splendor's. Splendor finally realizes what this was all about, Offender was going to rape him. No! He couldn't let this happen he had to get away! Or beat him at the game, but how could he beat him at this sort of thing what was the... The goal was sex. If so then that means...

Offender had already taken off Splendor's jacket and was now working on his dress shirt when he heard a growl emanate from beneath him. He stopped and pulled back, he had expected a whine, pleading maybe even crying from the eldest slender but a growl? He looked down at Splendorman's face as his mouth rips at the corners slightly revealing his razor like teeth and the veins around his eyes turn black and his pupils turn red. Offender realizes that he's gotten himself into a very bad situation and tries to escape but is quickly grabbed by the throat and flipped over onto his back with Splendor between his legs. He braces himself for death or pain or something but it never comes, he opens his eyes to find Splendor looking down at him lustfuly.

"Round Two is already over brother now comes round three, and I'm sick of loosing." Splendor growls, his voice demonic, as he stands up and glares down at his brother. "Now strip."

"C-come on Splendy. This isn't like you, can't we talk about this." Offender asks nervously, still sitting on the ground.

"I gave you a command. Do I have to punish you~?" Splendor coos with false innocence.

Offenderman swallows hard and stands up. He reaches for the buttons on his trench coat and begins to undo them, once his coat falls to the ground he goes to undo his pants.

"Stop." Offender freezes upon hearing his elder brothers voice. "Put a hand on that tree and don't use your tendrils, you get one hand." Splendor commands pointing to a tree directly behind him.

Offender walks up to the tree and places a hand on it, still facing Splendor.

"No, turn around and bend over a bit while you do it."

The younger slender complies and as soon as he does so he hears a loud smack just before his ass starts to sting. He jumps slightly and accidentally removes his hand from the tree only to have it slammed back onto the tree by a rainbow striped tendril so hard it begins to bleed.

"Don't move your hand unless I say so~." Splendor says sweetly and removes his tendril.

Offender continues removing his pants but only manages to unbutton them before he's delivered another hard slap to the ass. He moans but continues. He's never had a lover be so... Rough. He liked it a lot more than he thought he would, not so much the pain but the idea of being dominated.

He finally manages to slip his pants and boxers down his legs and step out of them, having kicked his shoes off long ago. He places his other hand on the tree and feels a hand massage his cheek lightly before wrapping around him to trail a finger down his abs to his painfully erect length. He groans deep in his throat and then moans when he feels the hand wrap around his dick only to be removed after just one stroke. Offender groans in complaint at the loss of contact and bucks his hips gently.

"Turn around." Splendor commands. Offender complies and turns around to find that Splendor had stripped himself down and was probably just as hard as he himself was. Then Splendor kneels down in front of him and places a hand on either of his hips to keep him still, before leaning forward and licking Offenders tip lightly.

Offender groans loudly as his brother teases him, licking up and down his shaft lightly and never placing more than the tip in his mouth.

"Please!" Offender begs.

"Please what _little brother_?" Splendor teases and dips the tip of his tongue into the slit in the tip of Offender's dick causing him to shiver.

"P-please just- EITHER SUCK ME OR FUCK ME!" Offender nearly screams as Splendor carefully scrapes his teeth along his length. Offender is suddenly slammed onto his hands and knees with his ass facing Splendor, he feels the elder spread his cheeks.

"W-wait! I meant after pre- AHHH!" Offender screams as Splendor thrusts his full length into him and continues thrusting without hesitation. Offender can feel himself start to bleed and his brother's thrusts become smoother with the natural lubrication. Offender suddenly screams again as Splendorman hits his prostate dead on, Offender had done this to plenty of men but he'd never been penetrated himself. He had no idea how good it actually felt, he felt as though in that moment he could just up and fucking died from pleasure.

"Who's your daddy?" Splendor suddenly asks.

'Did he _really_ just say that? Is _that_ how I sound in bed?'

Splendor gives a particularly rough thrust to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Y-you are! Aw f-fuck Splendor! Right there!" Offender yells. Splendor suddenly pulls out and flips him onto his side, lifting one of his legs over his shoulder before shoving himself back into him.

"AH GOD DAMN!" The new angle allowed Splender to slam into his younger brothers prostate with every thrust, practically paralyzingly Offender in pleasure. After a few more minutes Splendor was tired of this position as well and turned him over onto his back, holding his legs to his chest and thrusting faster and harder than before.

"OH FUCK SPLENDER!"

"THAT'S IT! SAY MY NAME! TELL EVERYONE IT'S ME WHO'S DOING THIS TO YOU!" Splendor commands as he grabs Offender's neglected dick and pumps it in time with his thrusts.

"S-Splendor! SPLENDOR!" Offender screams and comes, his seed shooting out to coat his and the elders stomachs, his walls tightening around the member buried deep inside him until his brother goes ridged and he feels his ass being filled with his hot seed. Splendor, exhausted and calmed back down enough to appear his normal cheery self (minus the blushing and panting), pulls out and lays next to his younger brother.

"We- should play this game- more often-." Offenderman states, his usual perverted grin back as he scans the elders flushed form.

"Yeah- it was fun-." Splendor grins and closes his eyes.


End file.
